


JohnDave Haikus

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Haiku, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: A short collection of JohnDave Haikus.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Blue as the oceans

Red the color of torn flesh

Together, in love


	2. Chapter 2

One hammer. One sword.  
Side by side two lovers fight.  
Until they turn ash.


	3. Chapter 3

A knight and a heir,  
in a breaking universe...  
Existence erased.


End file.
